


Sol soberano

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sientes como las heridas tensan tu cuerpo y doblan tu espíritu. Son cicatrices viejas de batallas que has tenido que luchar sola. Te preguntas por qué, es que acaso ¿de nada sirvieron todas esas noches? Detestas mostrar debilidad, sabes que por ser mujer debes ser el doble de fuerte de lo que en realidad eres. Sabes que es mentira eso de que del amor al odio hay solo un paso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol soberano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasmaAlineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece.
> 
>  **Prompt** : 015. Sol soberano.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1172 palabras.
> 
>  **Nota** : Dedicado a **fantasmaalineal** por su querido y esperado cumpleaños ^^ Quiero creer que no imaginabas que iba a escribirte algo de ellas dos. Ni siquiera sé si Soi Fong te agrada (creo que nunca conversamos sobre ella o yo no me acuerdo de haberlo hecho), pero me gustó pensar en la idea.
> 
> * * *

Sientes como las heridas tensan tu cuerpo y doblan tu espíritu. Son cicatrices viejas de batallas que has tenido que luchar sola. Te castigas porque crees que nunca sanarás, que no hay cura para tu mal, que ni siquiera la mereces.

Pero ella es como el sol, lo ilumina todo y es inalcanzable; la mera idea de tocarla es descabellada. Nadie puede tocar al sol sin quemarse.

Te preguntas si algún día dejarás de sentirte así, si dejarás de sentir esa idolatría que te subyuga, pero sabes que no. Que tú no quieres porque es tu motor. Si esa veneración desaparece, ¿qué te queda? El vacío, la nada. Eso te asusta, te aterra, te hace pequeña. Y no te agrada. A su lado te sentías acompañada y esa soledad, las pérdidas sufridas, el rostro de tus hermanos que ya no verás… todas esas heridas no duelen tanto cuando ella está sin estar. Por eso la quieres más cerca, por eso la sigues a todos lados, por eso la cuidas.

No quieres perderla de vista, porque no quieres perder esa calma.

Pero un día ella desaparece. Se va, dejándote atrás. Te preguntas por qué, es que acaso ¿de nada sirvieron todas esas noches? Detestas mostrar debilidad, sabes que por ser mujer debes ser el doble de fuerte de lo que en realidad eres. O al menos aparentarlo.

Te costó horrores abrirte a ella y mostrarte débil, pero al final le contaste cómo te sentías, lo que te pasaba y lo tan malo que había sido tu día. Conversaciones banales entre otras que no lo eran.

Ella lo sabía y aun así… se fue.

Decidiste enojarte, odiarla, para que ese sentimiento te diera las fuerzas necesarias y no sucumbir ante el dolor y el terror de volver a estar sola. Te sentiste decepcionada, incapaz de poder confiar otra vez.

Pero así como se había ido, un día apareció. Volvió barriendo con todos esos sentimientos amargos.

Se suponía que la odiabas y que estabas enojada, pero… no pudiste. A fin de cuentas tú sabes mejor que nadie que no eres tan fuerte como te muestras al mundo. Y te hirió profundo darte cuenta de que la seguías necesitando como siempre.

Cuando todo estuvo en calma y pudieron tener un momento a solas para dialogar, ella doblegó tu voluntad con tan solo un abrazo.

Todavía te empecinabas en aborrecerla, a ella y a todo lo que te daba y provocaba, pero en ese momento, sintiendo su aroma te diste cuenta de que en verdad nunca lo hiciste. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si habías aprendido a amarla. Un sentimiento como ese no es fácil de cambiar.

Es mentira eso de que del amor al odio hay solo un paso. Eso dicen los pusilánimes para no mostrarse sometidos por ese sentimiento cuando ya no les queda nada.

Nuevas preguntas volvieron a ti. Viejas preguntas que sabían a _Déjà vu_. ¿Se volvería a ir? ¿Valía la pena volver a creer en ella? El miedo a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra era lo que te paralizaba.

Escuchaste sus motivos, pero no te convencieron. Sin embargo moviste tu cabeza haciéndole creer que entendías, porque tan solo ya estabas cansada de luchar contra ello. Nada más quería dejarte llevar, estar entre sus brazos de nuevo. No querías tratar de comprenderla, solo… solo querías ver su cara, oír su voz, sentir el perfume que tanta falta te hizo en esos años.

En el momento que ella levantó una mano para secarte las lágrimas supiste que esas preguntas no solo eran vanas, ya habían sido respondidas. No sabes cómo ni cuándo, ni tampoco te interesa saberlo, pero todo ese resentimiento se convirtió en pasión.

Tus mejillas se sonrojaron y te sentiste la Soi Fong de antes, esa que era tímida e insegura, más que la del presente. Ya no eres una niña, pero ante ella y entre sus brazos te gusta sentirte así.

Te perturba pensar de esa manera en sus labios, pero sonríes porque te das cuenta de que no necesitas nada de eso. No se trata de algo carnal, eres feliz con lo poco que ella sabe dar.

En ese punto te sientes miserable por un segundo, por el hecho de sentirte tan llena con nada, pero sabes que no es poco. Lo que ella te da, no te lo va a dar nadie nunca, porque tú no se lo vas a permitir a nadie más.

Ella conversa contándote trivialidades mientras asientes mecánicamente, te gusta que todo vuelva a ser como antes, pero contradictoriamente no. Sin embargo todas esas emociones ya no te agobian, poco a poco te liberan.

Quieres llorar y lo haces, porque sabes que ella está ahí para secar tus lágrimas y llamarte tonta de esa manera que no te ofende, que te llena de cálidas emociones.

Y el vacío paulatinamente desaparece, el miedo también. Vas dejando poco a poco y atrás todas esas sombras que te acosaban diariamente. Sabes que no va a ser fácil volver a confiar, pero quieres creer en eso de que el tiempo lo cura todo.

Hay una etapa que se cierra en tu vida y no puedes sentirte más aliviada al respecto. Ahora que ella ha vuelto sabes que es momento de dejarla ir. De tus pesadillas y de tus noches. De tu vida entera.

Cuando la tormenta pasa y el cielo se aclara siempre sale el sol.

Comprendes, viéndola servir el sake, que no necesitas tenerla al lado para ser feliz. Con tan solo saber que ella sigue estando en el mundo te sientes dichosa. Te conoce mejor que nadie y puede leer en tus ojos lo que tu boca calla. Te sonríe y te dice con ternura que has crecido.

Ya no tienes que correr más, vuelves a tener un lugar donde descansar cuando estás agotada. Alguien con quien quitarte la máscara. Con quien llorar sin sentirte incómoda por mostrar impotencia.

Fue duro, pero aprendiste la lección de tu maestra. Ya no dependes exclusivamente de su presencia. Elegiste quererla de esa manera, es el camino que tomaste y ya no puedes deshacerlo ni tampoco quieres.

Aunque el camino ya no lo compartan, no te importa; porque aprendiste a perdonar.

Esa noche no quieres hablar de lo que pasó, de las heridas. No quieres oír ni dar excusas, solo quieres estar con ella como en los viejos tiempos.

La sigues necesitando como siempre, solo que de otra manera. Ahora es también tu cuerpo el que la reclama. La deseas y a la vez no, porque te intoxica; pero ese veneno que te mata, también te da vida.

Ella se ríe de nuevo, diciéndote que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, contradiciéndose. Te tocas las mejillas sintiéndolas encendidas. Tus propios pensamientos se traslucen en tu mirada. Y ella que sabe leerte como a un libro abierto...

No tiene nada de malo, siempre fue así y siempre te gustó que así fuera.

La noche es larga y tú tienes en el futon al mismísimo sol. Te encandila, te abrasa, te consume y te da vida.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **Algunas palabras sobran, lo sé, pero ya no quería toquetear más el texto por temor a arruinarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho XD Muchas gracias por haber leído.**   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> 26 de octubre de 2012
> 
> Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina


End file.
